Broken
by Potix
Summary: A little one-shot inspired by Depeche Mode's song " Broken " . "Sherlock Holmes had fallen , but Molly Hooper had caught him just in time"
1. Broken

**Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steve Moffat, Mark Gatiss own Sherlock and his realm. I just own my computer,my version of Openoffice, and my sick fantasies. English is not my native language, please forgive the mistakes and the typos.**

**Just a little one-shot inspired by Depeche Mode's song " Broken ", written by my dear Dave Gahan with Kurt Uenala . Go and listen it, I really recommend it .**

**"When you're falling  
I will catch you  
You don't have to fall that far  
You can make it  
I will be there  
You were broken from the start"  
**

Molly Hooper could_ see_ him from the beginning . The slight , imperceptible twitch on his upper lip every time Anderson , Donovan or some other idiot called him freak . The frustration that came out from every puff leaving his nostrils when his older brother was annoying him . The fact that his smiles were usually charming, but didn't reach his eyes , like it was imprinted in his mind that only manipulation, and not true kindness, could make him obtain what he wanted. The genuine distress he could not hide when he felt that he was disappointing Jhn with his rudeness .

Molly felt from the beginning that despite his efforts, Sherlock Holmes was not unmarred. His soul was full of cracks and rifts , and that they were there from along time, before Moriarty and the first appearance of doubt in his life . But now , while she was cleaning the cuts on his lips, and redressing his broken ribs , she was seeing for the first time a completely broken man . A man without hope, stripped of his reputation, devoid of any confidence in the future .

In that moment, when she cleaned the traces of tears and dirt on his cheekbones, she took an oath. She swore that her mission in life would be showing to Sherlock Holmes, the broken man sitting on his couch , the man she loved, that he could be whole again; that every crack, old and new , could be mended . By her love, for the moment ; by John's trust , by Mrs Hudson's motherly affection , by Lestrade's admiration for his work, when he would come back, stronger than before.

Sherlock Holmes had fallen , but Molly Hooper had caught him just in time.

**Very short, and it's more a character's study that anything else, but it's still Sherlolly, I presume...let me know what you think, as always constructive criticism is always appreciated, as well as hugs and cookies...bye !**


	2. Don't go away

**Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steve Moffat, Mark Gatiss own Sherlock and his realm. I just own my computer,my version of Openoffice, and my sick fantasies. English is not my native language, please forgive the mistakes and the typos.**

**Just a little one-shot inspired by an old Oasis song, "Don't go away", written by one of my favourite songwriter, Mr Noel Gallagher. Still working on my other prompt, but if you have some prompts to suggest me, feel free to write me a PM or a review...**

_Damn my situation and the games I have to play, _  
_With all the things caught in my mind, _  
_Damn my education I can't find the words to say, _  
_With all the things caught in my mind, _  
_I don't wanna be there when your, coming down, _  
_I don't wanna be there when you hit the ground, _

_So don't go away, _  
_Say what you say, _  
_Say that you'll stay, _  
_Forever and a day, _  
_In the time of my life, _  
_Cos I need more time, _  
_Yes I need more time just to make things right. _

"Don't go away"- Oasis

Molly Hooper was unquestionably in love with Sherlock Holmes. None could imagine the great effort it took to accept to help the man you loved desperately to kill himself. Yes, he was faking his suicide, but there was still an awfully long list of things that could go wrong, beginning with the lunatic she had previously dated (only three dates, but she couldn't help to think that it was her fault that Moriarty had gained so much information about Sherlock, information that he used to threaten poor John Watson, and to challenge the consulting detective) and that was waiting for Sherlock on the hospital's roof.

Sherlock was adamant that she remained in the hospital, near a window, to be sure that he landed on the van parked strategically on the street; so, she needed to see him fall. Her heart squeezed painfully the moment the saw his body approaching the pavement; she was not ashamed to admit that she threw up, out of the emotional stress and the fear, the fear that he was really dead, and that she could not save him.

* * *

Smuggling Sherlock's body from the morgue was not difficult,given the help Mycroft and his royal "men in black" offered. Hiding Sherlock in her flat for two days, planning for his departure to start dismantling Moriarty's organization, that was hard. Primarily because he was injured, yet he refused any strong medication, or to let his body (and his mind) rest; secondly, because she had fantasized about Sherlock being in her flat, but now Molly had actual memories of him sitting on her sofa (atrocious but comfortable, he said about it), or drinking from one of her glasses, or using her shower...and it was a paradox, but it was even worse. Because he was embarking in a solitary mission to destroy a criminal web, just two days after telling her that she counted, that he needed her...it was cruel.

When it was time for him to leave, she wanted to say him only one thing. "Don't go away. Stay". Molly Hooper was too kind, too selfless (too coward, she thought of herself) to be able to ask him that. She simply told him "Take care, Sherlock", and he nodded, before brushing his lips against her forehead and closing the door behind him.

Collapsing against the wall, Molly cried. She had been involved in the game by the man she loved, and she didn't even know the rules. Maybe, there was only one important rule: the rule of her heart, beating for a dead man walking.

**So, here it is...Another Molly****Thanks for reading. ****Leave a review, you will receive good influence and beautiful dreams.**


End file.
